


Minecraft Through Timecraft

by Blubfishblue



Series: Yutagonist group chat [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group Chat Fic, Minecraft, this is useing the arc v manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: Every friend group needs a minecraft server, but some of the people don't live in a time period when minecraft exists. What can you do about it? (you can do time crime)
Series: Yutagonist group chat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Minecraft Through Timecraft

**Author's Note:**

> hey, yall, its been like a hell of a long time since my last fic, but like what evs  
> i still can only write group chat fics

**Yuma:** hey do any of you guys play minecraft?

**Judai:** hell yeah

**Yusei:** of course

**Yugi:** whats minecraft?

**Yuya:** of course i play minecraft, 

**Yuya:** its not out yet for yugi

**Yusaku:** ive heard of it but ive never played it

**Judai:** CAN WE SET UP A MINECRAFT SERVER FOR ALL OF US????

**Yuya:** i think we can

**Yugi:** guys what is minecraft

**Yuma:** the best game ever made

**Judai:** yusaku why have you never played it?

**Yusaku:** idk man i just have depression i guess

**Judai:** that game cures depression

**Yuya:** its true, it does

**Yuya:** its impossible to feel sad while playing it

**Yugi:** guys whats the game like

**Yugi:** dont leave me out of this

**Yuya:** idk how but i am going to get you minecraft before its even made

**Yugi:** thank you but how?

**Yuya:** idk, but its not gonna be legal i think?

**Yuya:** does it count as pirating if the game wont exist for years?

**Yusei:** i dont think it does

**Yusei:** once yugi gets the game, i can set up a server that will reach through time

**Yuma:** how are you going to set up the server through time?

**Yusei:** time traveling motorcycle

**Yuma:** ????

**Yusei:** dont ask

**Yusei:** its dumb, i dont know why but its a time machine

**Judai:** wait, you just have a time machine

**Yusei:** yeah

**Yuya:** okay, i think i know how to get yugi minecraft

**Yugi:** how?

**Yuya:** im just going to give you a new computer with it already on it

**Yuya:** please dont show anyone this computer, 

**Yuya:** or mention minecraft to people

**Yuya:** it could destroy the timeline

**Yugi:** is this game really worth risking the existence of the future?

**Yuma:** yes

**Yusei:** absolutely

**Judai:** you would never say those words after playing minecraft

**Yugi:** okay

**Yuya:** okay, so i just put the laptop in your room yugi

**Yuya:** its in the bottom drawer of ur desk

**Yugi:** im sitting at my desk how did you just put it there

**Yuya:** i put it there when you were asleep last night

**Yugi:** dont go into my room when im asleep

**Yuya:** no

**Yuya:** go start up minecraft

**Yuya:** yusei, set up that server

**Yusei:** on it

**Yugi:** this computer is so fancy how do i use it

**Yuya:** its not fancy its just from the future

**Yugi:** how do i use it?

**Yusaku:** so there should be a little button on it

**Yugi:** i found the button what next?

**Yusaku:** press the button

**Yugi:** oh god the screens changing colours

**Yusaku:** its starting up

**Yusaku:** have you never used a computer before?

**Yugi:** dont make fun of me for not knowing this sci-fi crap

**Yuya:** its a laptop

**Yuya:** you already use holograms to play a card game

**Yuya:** how is this so shocking for you

**Yugi:** the holograms are the newest technology

**Judai:** do you guys use holograms for minecraft in the future?

**Yusei:** not yet for me at least

**Yuma:** sorta, its all in vr

**Yusaku:** wait, do you guys not have all videogames in vr?

**Yuya:** no, vr doesnt really take off until way later

**Yusaku:** rip that sucks

**Yuya:** i got vr tho

**Judai:** you guys have minecraft vr???

**Judai:** im so jealous

**Yuya:** do you want me to time smuggle you minecraft vr?

**Judai:** more than anything in my life

**Yuya:** okay, check ur sock drawer

**Judai:** what is this???

**Yuya:** vr headset

**Yuya:** its got minecraft

**Judai:** i will die for you

**Yuya:** i dont think you can

**Yuya:** i think im technically dead already

**Yugi:** are you okay yuya?

**Yuya:** yes but i died

**Yusaku:** how did you die?

**Yuya:** world exploded

**Yusei:** why?

**Yuya:** hubris

**Yuya:** but enough about that

**Yuya:** lets play some minecraft

**Judai:** oh hell yeah

**Yuma:** race you guys to find diamonds

**Yusei:** you will not win this race

**Judai:** yeah ill crush you all

**Yusaku:** i just read the majority of the wiki, 

**Yusaku:** you will all be defeated

**Yugi:** guys how do you open the menu

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason its been so long is that apparently i have "anxiety" and "depression" but like fuck you therapist, ur not my mom. jk, i need help, and im getting it. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, i will write more.


End file.
